Rache ist heiß
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Ihr erinnert euch noch an meine letzte Adult Story, in der Duke Andrea "Gossip Girl" ein bisschen "verdorben" hat? Nun rächt sie sich dafür. ;


Duke sah sich beim Betreten des Schlafzimmers um. Irgendetwas war anders. Oder sah er nur noch nicht klar, weil ihm von dem Bad, das er eben genommen hatte, noch ein bisschen schwindlig war? Aber nein, das Licht war wirklich gedimmt. Las Andrea nicht normalerweise um diese Zeit?

Er sah sich um. Nein, diesmal offensichtlich nicht, denn sie saß auf dem Bett und sah ihn grinsend an. Sie trug ihr ganz normales Schlafoutfit – T-Shirt und Slip –, aber etwas in ihrem Grinsen sagte ihm, dass sie eher nicht an Schlafen dachte.

Schmunzelnd erwiderte er ihren Blick und trat näher.

Andrea stand auf, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und gab ihm einen kurzen sanften Kuss. Duke hatte gar keine Chance, seine Hände auf ihre Hüften zu legen und sie näher an sich zu ziehen, da streifte sie ihm schon den Bademantel von den Schultern, zog ihn zur Seite und stieß ihn aufs Bett. Sie hockte sich über ihn und stützte sich mit den Händen auf seiner Brust ab.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben wir noch eine kleine Rechnung zu begleichen", sagte sie grinsend.

„Hmm, ja, ich denke schon", gab Duke zurück und kicherte leise.

„Also gut, dann spielen wir ein Spiel", erklärte Andrea. „Du bewegst dich nicht, und ich darf mit dir machen, was ich will."

„Und damit willst du es mir heimzahlen?" Duke kicherte wieder. „Gerne!"

Andrea musterte ihn kurz, und Duke gefiel die Art, wie ihre Augen blitzten, irgendwie gar nicht, aber als sie sich dann zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihn küsste, dachte er schon nicht mehr daran.

Reflexartig wanderten seine Hände zu ihrem Kopf und vergruben sich in ihrem Haar.

Doch da brach Andrea den Kuss ab und setzte sich auf.

„Nicht bewegen", sagte sie. „Das hatten wir doch ausgemacht, sonst höre ich sofort wieder auf."

Duke sah auf seine Hände, die er immer noch in die Höhe gestreckt hielt. „Ach so, ja, entschuldige." Sofort sanken seine Hände wieder auf die Laken.

Andrea lächelte und beugte sich abermals zu ihm hinunter. Sanft fuhr sie mit ihrem Schnabel durch sein Brustgefieder. Dann strich sie mit dem Fingern seine Seiten entlang und rückte etwas tiefer.

Duke atmete seufzend aus, als ihre Fingerspitzen nun seine Schenkel erkundeten. Ihr Atem streichelte so warm über seine Federn, strich manchmal über seine empfindsamste Stelle. Um ihn zusätzlich zu reizen, berührte sie ihn auch manchmal kurz mit den Fingern, aber es wirkte immer wie zufällig. Das kannte er schon an ihr. Es änderte aber nichts daran, dass es ihn immer ganz besonders heiß machte.

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf, um einen Blick zu riskieren. Andrea schien das zu merken, denn sofort sah sie hoch.

„Was?", protestierte Duke. „Gucken wird ja noch erlaubt sein!"

„Hmmmm…" Andrea überlegte. „Okay."

Sie hielt seinen Blick, während ihre Hand zu seiner Männlichkeit strich und diese langsam zu liebkosen begann.

Duke stöhnte auf, und als sie das hörte, intensivierte sie ihre Liebkosungen.

Duke ließ seinen Kopf nun wieder auf die Laken sinken und stöhnte erneut auf. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz ihren Berührungen hin.

Und als er dachte, es wäre keine Steigerung mehr möglich, nahm Andrea seine aufgerichtete Männlichkeit in ihren Schnabel und verwöhnte ihn nun besonders intensiv mit ihrer Zunge.

Duke keuchte und stöhnte, als sich die Hitze immer weiter in seinem Körper ausbreitete und sich gleichzeitig so genau auf einen Punkt konzentrierte.

Doch auf einmal hörte Andrea auf. Überrascht hob er den Kopf. Andrea hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt.

Dukes Blick strich über ihren Körper, der immer noch von dem T-Shirt verhüllt war. „Willst du dich denn gar nicht ausziehen?", fragte er.

„Nein, heute nicht", erwiderte Andrea einfach. Sie brachte sich über ihm in Position und schob dann einfach den Slip zur Seite. Duke konnte das alles nicht sehen, denn ihr T-Shirt verdeckte alles. Er konnte nur spüren, wie sie ihn langsam in sich gleiten ließ. Und gerade das machte es umso intensiver. Er stöhnte lauter auf als zuvor und ließ den Kopf wieder zurückfallen.

Keuchend rang er nach Atem und wartete darauf, dass sie sich zu bewegen begann, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Wieder riskierte er einen Blick. Und genau darauf schien sie gewartet zu haben.

Sie erwiderte einfach nur seinen Blick, der sie so sehr zu bitten schien, sich endlich zu bewegen, ihm endlich neue Wonnen zu bereiten, aber es wäre keine Rache, wenn sie dies tun würde.

Stattdessen sah sie ihn einfach nur fest an. Ihre Hände wanderten unter den Stoff ihres T-Shirts und begannen ihre Brüste zu massieren. Sie spielte mit ihren Brustwarzen, kleinen Lustknospen, und stöhnte unter ihren eigenen Berührungen, doch die ganze Zeit hielt sie Dukes Blick.

Dieser grub seine Finger immer tiefer in die Laken. Er rechnete schon fest damit, dass er bald das Innenleben der Matratze zwischen seinen Fingern spüren würde, so sehr krallte er sich fest.

Er konnte nicht sehen, was genau sie machte, aber er kannte ihren Körper so gut, dass er es sich ziemlich genau vorstellen konnte. Und das heizte ihn noch mehr an. Am Liebsten hätte er sie einfach an den Hüften gepackt und mehrmals tief in sie gestoßen, doch er durfte sich ja nicht bewegen.

Andrea ließ ihre Hände wieder langsam unter dem Stoff hervorkommen, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Matratze ab, während sie die andere an ihr Lustzentrum legte. Sanft ließ sie ihre Finger ihr Lustzentrum umkreisen, begann, es zu massieren. Sie erhöhte den Druck und stöhnte immer lauter, während ihre eigenen Finger ihr immer wieder Wellen der Lust durch den Körper schickten. Immer lauter wurde ihr Stöhnen, doch sie ließ Dukes Blick nie los. Ihn gleichzeitig ganz tief in sich zu spüren, bereitete ihr noch mehr Vergnügen.

Wenn Duke gekonnt hätte, hätte er mit dem Kopf einfach irgendwo gegen geschlagen, aber er wollte sich auch nichts entgehen lassen. Zu wissen, was ihre Finger gerade taten, und gleichzeitig die feuchte Hitze in ihrem Inneren zu spüren, raubte ihm schier den Verstand.

Er sah ihr einfach nur in die Augen, stöhnte immer wieder auf und ließ sonst einfach alles mit sich machen. Viel mehr konnte er ohnehin nicht tun. Aber es war so eine süße oder besser gesagt: heiße Qual. Diese Frau! Sie wusste, wie man Rache übte.

Andrea spürte, wie die Lustwellen in immer kürzeren Abständen ihren Körper durchjagten, wie sich Hitze und Druck an ihrer empfindsamsten Stelle konzentrierten, sich immer mehr aufbauten, und mit einem lauten Lustschrei erreichte sie ihren Höhepunkt.

Duke stöhnte ebenfalls laut auf, als er das Pulsieren ihres Schoßes spürte.

Andrea verharrte in der Bewegung, bis ihre Lust langsam abflaute, ihr Atem sich wieder beruhigte, dann beugte sie sich nach vor und küsste Duke.

Duke erwiderte den Kuss. Ein heißer, inniger Kuss, fordernd von seiner Seite, sanft und spielerisch von ihrer Seite.

Andrea brach den Kuss ab und sah ihn an.

Duke rang nach Atem. „Sind wir nun quitt?", fragte er.

„Hmmm." Andrea überlegte wieder. „Nein, ich glaube, noch nicht."

Langsam setzte sie sich wieder auf, strich mit ihren Fingern sanft über seinen Bauch, ehe sie die Hände an seine Seiten legte und sich langsam zu bewegen begann.

Nun konnte Duke den Kopf nicht mehr aufrecht halten und ließ ihn wieder auf die Laken sinken. Er stöhnte unter ihren Bewegungen immer lauter auf.

Aber auch Andreas Lust war schnell wieder entfacht. Auch ihr Atem ging wieder schneller.

Duke fühlte einfach nur mehr. Er fühlte den Druck in seinem Körper, der immer unerträglicher wurde, er spürte, wie die Lust ihn immer wieder durchzuckte. Er hörte Andreas Stöhnen, fühlte ihre aufreizenden Bewegungen, ihre feuchte Hitze. Immer wieder suchten seine Finger Halt in den Laken, doch er fand keinen, denn es waren die Wellen der Lust in seinem Inneren, die ihn wegzutragen drohten. Immer lauter wurde sein Stöhnen, und bald erreichte er keuchend seinen Höhepunkt.

Andreas Bewegungen wurden wieder langsamer, und schließlich ließ sie sich wieder nach vorne sinken. Sie rollte sich von ihrem Geliebten und legte sich neben ihn. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust, die sich immer noch schnell hob und senkte.

„Jetzt sind wir quitt", sagte sie grinsend.

Duke drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sah sie einfach nur eine Weile an.

„Dann darf ich dich wieder anfassen", stellte er lächelnd fest, legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich, um sie lange und innig zu küssen.


End file.
